Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Meet Kermiladdin/Lightsaber Duels
Here are some lightsaber duels put in the twelfth film spoof travel of Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends. Movie Used *Kermiladdin (NikkDisneyLover8390's Version) Clips from Movies/TV Series/Video Games Used In Kermiladdin Muppets #The Muppet Movie (1979) #The Great Muppet Caper (1981) #The Muppets Take Manhattan (1984) #The Muppet Christmas Carol (1992) #Muppet Treasure Island (1996) #Muppets from Space (1999) #The Muppets (2011) #The Muppet Show (1976) Conker Games #Conker's Bad Fur Day (2001) #Conker: Live and Reloaded (2005) Disney Footage #The Rescuers (1977) #The Rescuers Down Under (1990) #The Lion King (1994) #The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004) #The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) #The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) #Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) #The Tigger Movie (2000) #Piglet's Big Movie (2003) #Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) #Winnie the Pooh (2011) #Pinocchio (1940) #Hercules (1997) #Tarzan (1999) #The Aristocats (1970) #Mulan (1998) #Alice in Wonderland (1951) #Pocahontas (1995) #Tangled (2010) #Toy Story (1995) #Toy Story 2 (1999) #Toy Story 3 (2010) #The Fox and the Hound (1981) #The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) #The Sword in the Stone (1963) #The Princess and the Frog (2009) #Oliver and Company (1988) #Lilo and Stitch (2002) #Robin Hood (1973) #Bambi 2 (2006) #The Prince and the Pauper (1990) #Beauty and the Beast (1991) #The Incredibles (2004) #Peter Pan (1953) #Dumbo (1941) #Sleeping Beauty (1959) #The Jungle Book (1967) #Brother Bear (2003) #Brother Bear 2 (2006) #A Bug's Life (1998) #Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) #The Black Cauldron (1985) Powerpuff Girls (What A Cartoon) *Meat Fuzzy Lumpkins *Crime 101 (Season 1) *Monkey See, Doggie Do / Mommy Fearest *Insect Inside / Powerpuff Bluff *Octi Evil / Geshundfight *Buttercrush / Fuzzy Logic *Boogie Frights / Abracadaver *Telephonies / Tough Love *Major Competition / Mr. Mojo's Rising *Paste Makes Waste / Ice Sore *Bubblevicious / The Bare Facts *Cat Man Do / Impeach Fuzz *Just Another Manic Mojo / Mime for a Change *The Rowdyruff Boys *Uh-Oh, Dynamo (Season 2) *Stuck Up, Up, and Away / Schoolhouse Rocked *Collect Her / Supper Villain *Birthday Bash / Too Pooped to Puff *Dream Scheme / You Snooze, You Lose *Beat Your Greens / Down 'n' Dirty *Slave the Day / Los Dos Mojos *Daylight Savings / A Very Special Blossom *Mo Job / Pet Feud *Imaginary Fiend / Cootie Gras *The Powerpuff Girls' Best Rainy Day Adventure Ever / Just Desserts *Twisted Sister / Cover Up *Speed Demon / Mojo Jonesin' *Something's a Ms. / Slumbering with the Enemy (Season 3) *Criss Cross Crisis *Fallen Arches / The Mane Event *Town and Out / Child Fearing *Bubblevision / Bought and Scold *Gettin' Twiggy With It / Cop Out *Jewel of the Aisle / Super Zeroes *Three Girls and a Monster / Monkey See, Doggie Two *Candy is Dandy / Catastrophe *Hot Air Buffoon / Ploys R' Us *Helter Shelter / Power Lunch *Powerprof. *The Headsucker's Moxy / Equal Fights *Moral Decay / Meet the Beat-Alls (Season 4) *Film Flam *All Chalked Up *Get Back Jojo *Him Diddle Riddle *Members Only *Knock It Off *Superfriends *Nano of the North *Stray Bullet *Forced Kin *Keen on Keane / Not So Awesome Blossom *Power-Noia (Season 5) *Monstra-City / Shut the Pup Up *Toast of the Town / Divide and Conquer *Burglar Alarmed / Shotgun Wedding *Save Mojo / Substitute Creature *The Boys are Back in Town *Pee Pee G's / Boy Toys *Seed No Evil / The City of Clipsville *Lying Around the House / Bubble Boy *Documentary / Girls Gone Mild *See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey *Curses / Bang For Your Buck *Silent Treatment / Sweet 'N Sour (Season 6) *Prime Mates / Coupe d'etat *Makes Zen to Me / Say Uncle *Reeking Havoc / Live and Let Dynamo *Mo' Linguish / Oops, I Did It Again *A Made Up Story *Little Miss Interprets / Night Mayor *Custody Battle / The City of Nutsville *Aspirations *That's Not My Baby / Simian Says *Sun Scream / The City of Frownsville *West in Pieces *Crazy Mixed-Up Puffs / Mizzen in Action *Roughing It Up / What's the Big Idea? *Nuthin' Special / Neighbor Hood *I See A Funny Cartoon in Your Future / Octi Gone (Movies) *The Powerpuff Girls Movie (Specials) *'Twas The Fight Before Christmas Ice Age #Ice Age (2002) #Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006) #Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) #Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012) Columbia Pictures #Monster House (2006) I Am Weasel (Series) (Season 1) #This Bridge, Not Weasel Bridge #I.R. on Sun #Deep Sea Tour #I.R. Gentlemans #I Are Big Star #Power of Odor #Ping Pong at Sea #Disease Fiesta #I.R. Plant Life #I Am Ambassador #Law of Gravity #Happy Baboon Holidays #I. Architect (Season 2) #I.R. Mommy #I Am Deity #I Am Crybaby #I.R.'s Phantom Foot #Queen of Denile #I Are Music Man #I Am My Lifetime #I.R. Pixie Fairy #I.R. Ice Fisher #I.R. Role Model #I.R. In Wrong Cartoon #My Friend, the Smart Banana #I.R. Wild Baboon (Season 3) #Time Weasel #The Hole #I Stand Corrected #I Am Bush Pilot #Dessert Island #Unsinkable I.R. #I Am Vampire #Honey, I Are Home #Driver's Sped #A Tree Story #I.R. Do #I Are Good Dog #He Said, He Said. (Season 4) #Enemy Camp #I Am Clichéd #I Are Gladiator #Revolutionary Weasel #I Are Ghost #The Magnificent Motorbikini #I Am Hairstylist #I Am Whale Captain #Dream Weasel #The Baboon's Paw #The Sackless Games #Who Rubbed Out Cow and Chicken? #I Are Good Salesmans (Season 5) #I Are Terraformer! #I Am Viking #The Drinking Fountain of Youth #Leave It to Weasel #The Fairy Godfather #I Are Robin Hood #The Incredible Shrinking Weasel! #Baboon Man and Boy Weasel #I.M.N. Love #I.R.'s First Bike #The Sorcerer's a Dentist #The Wrong Bros. #I Am Cave Weasel #My Blue Hiney #Mission: Stupid #Back to School #I Am a Artiste #Fred: Last of the Idiots #I Are Bellhop #Take I.R. Out to the Ballgame #I Bee Weasel #I Am Franken-Weasel #Troo Storee #Rodeo Weasel #The Legend of Big Butt #I Am Dragon Slayer #I Are Legend Courage the Cowardly Dog (Pilots) *Smart Talk with Raisin *The Chicken from Outer Space (Season 1) *A Night at the Katz Motel *Cajun Granny Stew *The Shadow of Courage *Dr. Le Quack, Amnesia Specialist *Courage Meets Bigfoot *Hothead *The Demon in the Mattress *Freaky Fred *Night of the Weremole *Mother's Day *The Duck Brothers *Shirley the Medium *King Ramses' Curse *The Clutching Foot *The Hunchback of Nowhere *The Gods Must Be Goosey *Queen of the Black Puddle *Everyone Wants to Direct *The Snowman Cometh *The Precious, Wonderful, Adorable, Lovable Duckling *Heads of Beef *Klub Katz *The Revenge of the Chicken from Outer Space *Journey to the Center of Nowhere *Little Muriel *The Great Fusilli (Season 2) *The Magic Tree of Nowhere *Robot Randy *The Curse of Shirley *Courage in the Big Stinkin' City *Family Business *1000 Years of Courage *King Kong *Courage Meets the Mummy *Invisible Muriel *Mission to the Sun *Courage the Fly *Katz Kandy *Nowhere TV *Mega Muriel the Magnificent *Bad Hair Day Ma Bagge *Forbidden Hat of Gold *Serpent of Evil River *The Transplant *Car Broke, Phone Yes *Cowboy Courage *McPhearson Phantom *The House of Discontent *The Sand Whale Strikes *The Tower of Dr. Zalost (Season 3) *Muriel Meets Her Match *Courage vs. Mecha-Courage *Campsite of Terror *Record Deal *Stormy Weather *The Sandman Sleeps *Hard Drive Courage *The Ride of the Valkyries *Scuba Scuba Doo *Conway the Contaminationist *Katz Under the Sea *Curtain of Cruelty *Feast of the Bullfrogs *Tulip's Worm *So in Louvre are we two *Night of the Scarecrow *Mondo Magic *Watch the Birdies *Fishy Business *Angry Nasty People *Dome of Doom *Snowman's Revenge *The Quilt Club *Swindlin' Wind *King of Flan *Courage Under the Volcano (Season 4) *A Beaver's Tale *The Nutcracker *Rumpledkiltskin *House Calls *Le Quack Balloon *Windmill Vandals *The Uncommon Cold *Farmer-Hunter, Farmer-Hunted *Bride of Swamp Monster *Goat Pain *Muriel Blows Up *Profiles in Courage *The Mask *Squatting Tiger, Hidden Dog *Muted Muriel *Aqua-Farmer *Food of the Dragon *Last of the Starmakers *Son of the Chicken from Outer Space *Courageous Cure *Ball of Revenge *Cabaret Courage *Wrath of the Librarian *Remembrance of Courage Past *Perfect (Special) *The Fog of Courage MGM Footage #Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) Paramount Pictures #Charlotte's Web (1973) Dreamworks Footage #Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002) The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy (2001) Grim and Evil #Meet the Reaper / Skeletons in the Water Closet #Opposite Day / Look Alive! #Mortal Dilemma / Get Out of My Head! #Fiend is Like Friend Without the "R" #Recipe for Disaster #A Dumb Wish #Grim vs. Mom / Tastes Like Chicken #Grim or Gregory? / Something Stupid This Way Comes #A Grim Surprise / Beasts and Barbarians #Hoss Delgado: Spectral Exterminator / To Eris Human #Billy's Growth Spurt / Billy & the Bully #Big Trouble in Billy's Basement / Tickle Me Mandy #Little Rock of Horrors / Dream a Little Dream Season 1 #Toadblatt's School of Sorcery / Educating Grim / It's Hokey Mon! June 13, 2003 #Night of The Living Grim / Brown Evil / Brown Evil Part 2 June 20, 2003 #Mandy the Merciless / Creating Chaos / The Really Odd Couple June 27, 2003 #Who Killed Who? / Tween Wolf July 4, 2003 #Grim in Love / Crushed / Love is Evol Spelled Backwards July 11, 2003 #The Crawling Niceness / Smarten Up! / The Grim Show #Son Of Nergal / Sister Grim / Go-Kart 3000 #Terror of the Black Knight / Battle of the Bands / The Halls of Time #Grim For a Day / Chicken Ball Z #Billy & Mandy's Jacked-Up Halloween Season 2 #Spider's Little Daddy / Tricycle of Terror #Dumb Luck / No Body Loves Grim #Lil' Porkchop / Skarred for Life #House of Pain / A Grim Prophecy / Mandy Bites Dog #Nursery Crimes / My Peeps #Nigel Planter and the Chamber Pot of Secrets / Circus of Fear #Bully Boogie / Here Thar Be Dwarves! #Substitute Teacher / Which Came First? Season 4 #Super Zero / Sickly Sweet #Bearded Billy / The Nerve #Test of Time / A Kick in the Asgard / Five-O-Clock Shadows #Attack of the Clowns / Complete and Utter Chaos (a.k.a. Billy Gets Dumber) #Whatever Happened To Billy Whatsisname? / Just the Two of Pus #Chocolate Sailor / The Good, the Bad, and the Toothless #Toys Will Be Toys / That's My Mummy #The Secret Snake Club (Double-Length Episode) #He's Not Dead, He's My Mascot / Hog Wild #The Bad News Ghouls / The House of No Tomorrow #Happy Huggy Stuffy Bears / The Secret Decoder Ring #Wild Parts / The Problem with Billy #Wishbones (Double-Legnth Episode) Season 5 #Dream Mutt / Scythe For Sale #Jeffy's Web / Irwin Gets a Clue #Duck! / Aren't You Chupacabra To See Me? #Zip Your Fly! / Puddle Jumping #Runaway Pants /Scythe 2.0 #The Firebird Sweet / The Bubble with Billy #Billy Idiot / Home of the Ancients #My Fair Mandy (Double-Length Episode) #One Crazy Summoner / Guess What’s Coming to Dinner? #Mommy Fiercest / The Taking Tree #Reap Walking / The Loser From The Earth's Core #Ecto Cooler / The Schlubs #Prank Call of Cthulu (Double-Length Episode) #Billy & Mandy Save Christmas Season 6 #Billy Ocean / Hill Billy #Keeper Of The Reaper (Double-Length Episode) #The Love That Dare Not Speak Its Name / Major Cheese #Modern Primitives / Giant Billy And Mandy All-Out Attack #The Wrongest Yard / Druid Where's My Car? #Herbicidal Maniac / Chaos Theory #A Grim Day / Pandora's Lunch Box #Billy & Mandy vs. the Martians (Double-Length Episode) #Dumb-Dumbs & Dragons / Fear and Loathing in Endsville #Dad Day Afternoon / Scary Poppins #Hurter Monkey / Goodbling and the Hip-Hop-Opotamus #Spidermandy / Be A-Fred, Be Very A-Fred #The Crass Unicorn / Billy & Mandy Begins Season 7 #Everything Breaks / The Show that Dare Not Speak Its Name #The Secret Snake Club vs P.E. / King Tooten Pooten #Billy Gets an "A" / Yeti or Not, Here I Come #Nergal's Pizza / Hey, Water You Doing? #Company Halt / Anger Mismanagement #Waking Nightmare / Beware of the Undertoad #The Greatest Love Story Ever Told Ever / Detention X #Billy & Mandy Moon the Moon #Dracula Must Die! / Short Tall Tales #Nigel Planter and the Order of the Peanuts / The Incredible Shrinking Mandy #El Dia De Los Muertos Estupidos / Heartburn Movies #Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure #Billy & Mandy: Wrath of the Spider Queen #Underfist: Halloween Bash Specials #Billy & Mandy's Jacked-Up Halloween #Billy & Mandy Save Christmas #Billy & Mandy Moon the Moon #The Grim Adventures Of The Kids Next Door Shorts #Billy's Birthday: #Super Myron Brothers #Macaroni Man #Cake It To The Limit #Makeover The Top #The Uninvited #Death Of The Party Irwin Hearts Mandy: #Dream Date #Dracula De Bergerac #Hate In An Elevator #Future Nerd Other Shorts: #Date With Death #Irwin Life! #Fit To Be Tied #Dentally Disturbed #Room Gloom #Senior Power #Frozey The Snowman #Matinee Mandy #Wish Unfullfillment Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (2004) Season 1 #House of Bloo's #Store Wars #The Trouble with Scribbles #Busted #Dinner Is Swerved #World Wide Wabbit #Berry Scary #Seeing Red/Phone Home #Who Let the Dogs In? #Adoptcalypse Now #Bloooo Season 2 #Partying Is Such Sweet Soiree #The Big Lablooski #Where There's a Wilt There's a Way/Everyone Knows It's Bendy #Sight for Sore Eyes/Bloo's Brothers #Cookie Dough #Frankie My Dear #Mac Daddy #Squeakerboxxx #Beat with a Schtick #Sweet Stench of Success #Bye Bye Nerdy #Bloo Done It #My So-Called Wife Season 3 #Eddie Monster #Hiccy Burp #Camp Keep a Good Mac Down #Imposter's Home for Um... Make 'Em Up Pals #Duchess of Wails #Foster's Goes to Europe #Go Goo Go #Crime After Crime #Land of the Flea #A Lost Claus #One False Movie #Setting a President #Room with a Feud #Cuckoo for Coco Cards Season 4 #Challenge of the Superfriends #The Big Picture #Squeeze the Day #Neighbor Pains #Infernal Slumber #I Only Have Surprise for You #Bus the Two of Us #The Big Cheese #Bloo's the Boss #Emancipation Complication #Make Believe It or Not #Good Wilt Hunting Season 5 #Give Pizza a Chance #Cheese a Go-Go #The Buck Swaps Here #Say It Isn't Sew #Something Old, Something Bloo #The Bloo Superdude and the Magic Potato of Power! #Schlock Star #Bride to Beat #Affair Weather Friends #Ticket to Rod #Nightmare on Wilson Way #Better Off Ed #The Little Peas #Let Your Hare Down Season 6 #Coconuts #Jackie Khones and the Case of the Overdue Library Crook #Mondo Coco #Pranks for Nothing #Bloo Tube #Race for Your Life, Mac and Bloo #The Bloo Superdude and the Great Creator of Everything's Awesome Ceremony of Fun #Bad Dare Day #Read 'Em and Weep #Fools and Regulations #Goodbye to Bloo #Destination Imagination Warner Bros #Space Jam (1996) Don Bluth #Rock-A-Doodle (1992) Universal Pictures #We're Back: A Dinosaur's Story (1993) An American Tail #An American Tail (1986) #An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) Voices: *Stephen Druschke - Stephen Squirrelsky, Cuddles, Toothy, Sniffles and Flippy *Andrew Smith - Andrew Catsmith and Russell (HTF) *Marty Grabstein - Courage the Cowardly Dog *Cathy Cavadini - Petunia *Tara Strong - Giggles *Charlie Adler - Cow, Chicken, and I.R. Baboon *Michael Dorn - I.M. Weasel *Michael Dorn - I Am Weasel *Matt Hill - Ed *Samuel Vincent - Edd (Double Dee) *Tony Sampson - Eddy *Jacob Hopkins - Gumball Watterson *Ginnifer Goodwin - Officer Judy Hopps *Jason Bateman - Nick Wilde *Kyla Rae Kowalewski - Anais Watterson *Louis C.K. - Max *Eric Stonestreet - Duke *Kevin Hart - Snowball *Jenny Slate - Gidget *Carolyn Lawrence - Sandy Cheeks Footage (Cartoon Network Films and Shows) Cow and Chicken (Pilot) *No Smoking! (Season 1) #Field Trip to Folsom Prison/The Girl's Bathroom/This Bridge, Not Weasel Bridge #Supermodel Cow/Part Time Job/I.R. on Sun #Alive!/Who Is Supercow?/Deep Sea Tour #Confused/The Molting Fairy/I.R. Gentlemans #The Ugliest Weenie Part One/I Are Big Star/ The Ugliest Weenie Epilogue|And Two #Crash Dive/Happy Meat/Power of Odor #School Bully/Time Machine/Ping Pong at Sea #Orthodontic Police/Cow with Four Eyes/Disease Fiesta #Cow Instincts, Don't It?/Ballerina Cow/I.R. Plant Life #Chicken's First Kiss/Squirt the Daisies/I Am Ambassador #Lawnmower Chicken/Cow Loves Piles/Law of Gravity #Space Cow/The Legend of Sailcat/Happy Baboon Holidays #Headhunting in Oregon/The King and Queen of Cheese/I. Architect (Season 2) #Fluffy, the Anaconda/The Laughing Puddle /I.R. Mommy #Pirate Lessons/Halloween with Dead Ghost, Coast to Coast/I Am Deity #Tongue Sandwich/Dream Date Chicken/I Am Crybaby #Sumo Cow/Comet!/I.R.'s Phantom Foot #Dirty Laundry/Grizzly Beaver Safari/Queen of DeNile #Boneless Kite/Which Came First/I Are Music Man #Buffalo Gals/Cow and Chicken Reclining/I Am My Lifetime #Free Inside/Journey to the Center of Cow/I.R. Pixie Fairie #The Karate Chicken/Yard Sale/I.R. Ice Fisher #Meet Lance Sackless/Who's Afraid of the Dark?/I.R. Role Model #The Bad News Plastic Surgeons/The Exchange Stüdent/I.R. in Wrong Cartoon #Child Star/Perpetual Energy/My Friend, the Smart Banana #Bad Chicken/Stay Awake/I.R. Wild Baboon (Season 3) #Can Cow Come Out and Play?/Horn Envy/Time Weasel #Goin' My Way?/The Babysitter/The Hole #Cow Fly/Where Am I?/I Stand Corrected #Sergeant Weenie Arms (Episode)|Segeant Weenie Arms]]/Sow and Chicken/I Am Bush Pilot #Me an' My Dog/Cow's Dream Catcher/Dessert Island #Grandma at the Mall/Chicken in the Bathroom/Unsinkable Ir #Chickens Don't Fly/P.E./I Am Wampire #Playing Hooky/Chicken Lips/Honey I Are Home #The Day I Was Born/Factory Follies/Driver's Sped #101 Uses for Cow and Chicken/Intelligent Life?/A Tree Story #Be Careful What You Wish for/Lost at Sea/I.R. Do #Night of the Ed!/Cow's Pies/I Are Good Dog #Professer Longhorn/A Couple of Skating Fools/He Said, He Said (Season 4) #Chachi the Chewing Gum Seal/Black Sheep of the Family/Enemy Camp #The Full Mounty/Mall Cop/I Am Cliched #Cow's Toys/I Scream Man/I Are Gladiator #Cloud Nine/Send in the Clowns/Revolutionary Weasel #The Big Move/Cow's Magic Blanket/I Are Ghost #Snail Boy/The Penalty Wheel/The Magnificent Motorbikini #Invisible Cow/Monster in the Closet/I Am Hairstylist #Chicken's Fairy Tale/Magic Chicken/I Am Whale Captain #Major Wedgie/The Loneliest Cow/Dream Weasel #Cow's Horse/Red Butler/Baboon's Paw #Cow's a Beauty/Piano Lessons/The Sackless Games #Duck, Duck, Chicken/The Great Pantzini/Who Rubbed Out Cow and Chicken? #Cow and Chicken Blues/The Ballad of Cow and Chicken/I Are Good Salesmans (Season 5 of I Am Weasel) #I Are Terraformer/I Am Viking/The Drinking Fountain of Youth #Leave It to Weasel/The Fairy Godfather/I Are Robin Hood #The Incredible Shrinking Weasel!/Baboon Man and Boy Weasel/I.M.N. Love #I.R.'s First Bike]]/The Sorcerer's a Dentist/The Wrong Bros. #I Am Cave Weasel/My Blue Hiney/Mission: Stupid #Back to School/I Are a Artiste/Fred: Last of the Idiots #I Are Bellhop/Take I.R. Out to the Ballgame/I Bee Weasel #I Am Franken-Weasel/A Troo Storee/Rodeo Weasel #The Legend of Big Butt/I Am Dragon Slayer/I Are Legend (Special) #Cow and Chicken: Sing and Loathing in Las Vegas Courage the Cowardly Dog (Pilots) *Smart Talk with Raisin *The Chicken from Outer Space (Season 1) *A Night at the Katz Motel *Cajun Granny Stew *The Shadow of Courage *Dr. Le Quack, Amnesia Specialist *Courage Meets Bigfoot *Hothead *The Demon in the Mattress *Freaky Fred *Night of the Weremole *Mother's Day *The Duck Brothers *Shirley the Medium *King Ramses' Curse *The Clutching Foot *The Hunchback of Nowhere *The Gods Must Be Goosey *Queen of the Black Puddle *Everyone Wants to Direct *The Snowman Cometh *The Precious, Wonderful, Adorable, Lovable Duckling *Heads of Beef *Klub Katz *The Revenge of the Chicken from Outer Space *Journey to the Center of Nowhere *Little Muriel *The Great Fusilli (Season 2) *The Magic Tree of Nowhere *Robot Randy *The Curse of Shirley *Courage in the Big Stinkin' City *Family Business *1000 Years of Courage *King Kong *Courage Meets the Mummy *Invisible Muriel *Mission to the Sun *Courage the Fly *Katz Kandy *Nowhere TV *Mega Muriel the Magnificent *Bad Hair Day Ma Bagge *Forbidden Hat of Gold *Serpent of Evil River *The Transplant *Car Broke, Phone Yes *Cowboy Courage *McPhearson Phantom *The House of Discontent *The Sand Whale Strikes *The Tower of Dr. Zalost (Season 3) *Muriel Meets Her Match *Courage vs. Mecha-Courage *Campsite of Terror *Record Deal *Stormy Weather *The Sandman Sleeps *Hard Drive Courage *The Ride of the Valkyries *Scuba Scuba Doo *Conway the Contaminationist *Katz Under the Sea *Curtain of Cruelty *Feast of the Bullfrogs *Tulip's Worm *So in Louvre are we two *Night of the Scarecrow *Mondo Magic *Watch the Birdies *Fishy Business *Angry Nasty People *Dome of Doom *Snowman's Revenge *The Quilt Club *Swindlin' Wind *King of Flan *Courage Under the Volcano (Season 4) *A Beaver's Tale *The Nutcracker *Rumpledkiltskin *House Calls *Le Quack Balloon *Windmill Vandals *The Uncommon Cold *Farmer-Hunter, Farmer-Hunted *Bride of Swamp Monster *Goat Pain *Muriel Blows Up *Profiles in Courage *The Mask *Squatting Tiger, Hidden Dog *Muted Muriel *Aqua-Farmer *Food of the Dragon *Last of the Starmakers *Son of the Chicken from Outer Space *Courageous Cure *Ball of Revenge *Cabaret Courage *Wrath of the Librarian *Remembrance of Courage Past *Perfect (Special) *The Fog of Courage Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy (Season 1) #The Ed-touchables / Nagged to Ed #Pop Goes the Ed / Over Your Ed #Sir Ed-a-Lot / A Pinch to Grow an Ed #Dawn of the Eds / Virt-Ed-Go #Read All About Ed / Quick Shot Ed #An Ed Too Many / Ed-n-Seek #Look into My Eds / Tag Yer Ed #Fool on the Ed / A Boy and His Ed #It's Way Ed / Laugh Ed Laugh #A Glass of Warm Ed / Flea-Bitten Ed #Who, What, Where, Ed! / Keeping Up with the Eds #Eds-Aggerate / Oath to an Ed #Button Yer Ed (Season 2) #Know it All Ed / Dear Ed #Knock Knock, Who's Ed? / One + One = Ed #Eeny, Meeny, Miney, Ed / Ready, Set... Ed! #Hands Across Ed / Floss Your Ed #In Like Ed / Who Let the Ed In? #Home Cooked Eds / Rambling Ed #To Sir with Ed / Key to My Ed #Urban Ed / Stop, Look and Ed #Honor Thy Ed / Scrambled Ed #Rent-a-Ed / Shoo Ed #Ed in a Half Shell / Mirror, Mirror, on the Ed #Hot Buttered Ed / High Heeled Ed #Fa-La-La-La-Ed / Cry Ed (Season 3) #Wish You Were Ed / Momma's Little Ed #Once Upon an Ed / For Your Ed Only #It Came from Outer Ed / 3 Squares and an Ed #Dueling Eds / Dim Lit Ed #Will Work for Ed / Ed, Ed and Away #X Marks the Ed / From Here to Ed #Boys Will Be Eds / Ed or Tails #Gimme, Gimme Never Ed / My Fair Ed #Rock-a-Bye-Ed / O-Ed-Eleven #The Luck of the Ed / Ed... Pass It On... #Brother, Can You Spare an Ed? / The Day the Ed Stood Still #An Ed in the Bush / See No Ed #Is There an Ed in the House? / An Ed is Born (Season 4) #If It Smells Like an Ed #Don't Rain on My Ed / Once Bitten, Twice Ed #One Size Fits Ed / Pain in the Ed #Ed Overboard / One of Those Eds #They Call Him Mr. Ed / For the Ed, by the Ed #Little Ed Blue / A Twist of Ed #Your Ed Here / The Good Ol' Ed #Thick as an Ed / Sorry, Wrong Ed #Robbin' Ed / A Case of Ed #Stiff Upper Ed / Here's Mud in Your Ed #Postcards from the Ed / Stuck in Ed #Hand Me Down Ed / Run for Your Ed #Take This Ed and Shove It (Season 5) #Out with the Old... in with the Ed #Mission Ed-Possible / Every Which Way but Ed #Boom Boom Out Goes the Ed / Cleanliness Is Next to Edness #I Am Curious Ed / No Speak Da Ed #Cool Hand Ed / Too Smart for His Own Ed #Who's Minding the Ed? / Pick an Ed #Truth or Ed / This Won't Hurt an Ed #Tinker Ed / The Good, the Bad and the Ed #Tight End Ed / 'Tween a Rock and an Ed Place #All Eds are Off / Smile for the Ed #Run Ed Run / A Town Called Ed #A Fistful of Ed (Season 6) #May I Have This Ed? / Look Before You Ed (Specials) #Ed, Edd n Eddy's Jingle Jingle Jangle #Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo #Ed, Edd n Eddy's Boo Haw Haw #The Eds are Coming, the Eds are Coming (Movies) #Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show Littlest Pet Shop Footage Season 1 #Blythe's Big Adventure Part 1 #Blythe's Big Adventure Part 2 #Bad Hair Day #Gailbreak #Penny For Your Laughs #Mean Isn't Your Color #Russell Up Some Fun #Blythe's Crush #Dumb Dumbwaiter #Eve of Destruction #Books and Covers #So You Skink You Can Dance #Lights, Camera, Mongoose #Topped with Buttercream #Trading Places #Sweet Truck Ride #Helicopter Dad #What's in the batter #What did you say #Bakers and Fakers #Terriers and Tiaras #Lotsa Luck #Door-Jammed #Frenemies #Blythe's Pet Project #Summertime Blues Season 2 #Missing Blythe #The Nest Hats Craze #Eight Arms To Hold You #Heart Of Parkness #Pawlm Reading #The Treasure of Henrietta Twombly #What MeMe Worry #The Big Feathered Parade #A Day At The Museum #Alligators And Handbags #Blythe's Big Idea #Commercial Success #So Interesting #To Paris With Zoe #Super Sunil #Sweet Pepper #Grounded #Inside Job #Littlest Bigfoot #Sunil's Sick Day #The Hedgehog In The Plastic Bubble #Standup Stinker #Shanghai Hi-Jinks #Plane It On Rio #The Expo Factor, Part 1 #The Expo Factor, Part 2 Animated Shorts 1 #Tail-Rave-Ium #The Ladies of LPS #Littlest Pet Peeves #Eau de Pepper #Where'd the Escargot? #Life of Cake #The Fire Hydrant Song #Naptime's a Ball #Just Not Into It #Monkey Chase Season 3 #Sleeper #War of the Weirds #Some Assistance Required #Secret #Hamster Hoods #Tongue Tied #What's So Scary About the Jungle? Everything! #Two Pets for Two Pests #Feud for Thought #Fish Out of Water #If the Shoe Fits #The Very Littlest Pet Shop #The Secret Recipe #Winter Wonder Wha...? #Snow Stormin' #Back Window #Room Enough #Why Can't We Be Friends? #Pet Sounds #The Sister Story #A Night at the Pawza #Proud as a... Peacock? #Sue Syndrome #In the Loop #It's the Pet Fest! - Part 1 #It's the Pet Fest! - Part 2 Animated Shorts 2 #The Biggity-Big Dog Show #Sour Puss #So Like Bored #OmmmMG #What's Next? Season 4 #The Tortoise and the Heir #Pitch Purrfect #Ivan the Terrific #Senior Day #Littlest Pet Shop of Horrors #Game of Groans #The Tiniest Animal Store #Spendthrifty #Un-Vetted #Pump Up the Panda #Snipmates #Guilt Tripping #Petnapped! #Steamed #Two Peas in a Podcast #Go Figure! #A Leah Rose by Another Name #It's a Happy, Happy, Happy, Happy World #Race Team: Buttercream #On the Same Page #Paint a Picture, It'll Last Longer #Bake It 'Til You Make It #Seeing Red #Littlest Pet Street: Part 1 #Littlest Pet Street: Part 2 #LPS: The Moosical Spongebob Squarepants Footage (Episodes) #Ripped Pants #SB-129 #Texas #Graveyard Shift #Something Smell #Wormy #Dying for Pie #Jellyfishing #F.U.N #Club SpongeBob #Scaredy Pants #Imitation Krabs #Frankendoodle #I Was a Teenage Gary #Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost #The Secret Box #Band Geeks #Welcome to the Chum Bucket #My Pretty Seahorse #Idiot Box #Gary Takes a Bath #Hooky #Life of Crime #Pickles #No Free Rides #Sailor Mouth #No Weenies Allowed #Jellyfish Jam #The Algae's Always Greener #Shanghaied #Party Pooper Pants #Hall Monitor #I Had an Accident #Valentine's Day #Just One Bite #Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy #Tea at the Treedome #The Paper #Born Again Krabs #The Sponge Who Could Fly #Plankton! #Boating School #Suds #Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy II #The Chaperone #Bubble Buddy #Your Shoe's Untied #Prehibernation Week #Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy III #Big Pink Loser #Opposite Day #Squirrel Jokes #Rock-a-Bye Bivalve #Dumped #Bossy Boots #The Bully #Sleepy Time #Squidville #Christmas Who? #Procrastination #Snowball Effect #Survival of the Idiots #Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV #Chocolate with Nuts #As Seen on TV #Pizza Delivery #Squeaky Boots #The Fry Cook Games #Bubblestand #Squid's Day Off #SpongeBob Meets the Strangler #Pranks a Lot #Artist Unknown #Grandma's Kisses #Krusty Love #Krab Borg #The Smoking Peanut #Ugh #Nature Pants #Fools in April #I'm with Stupid #Patty Hype #Squid on Strike #The Great Snail Race #Plankton's Army #Squilliam Returns #SpongeGuard on Duty #Naughty Nautical Neighbors #Walking Small #Pressure #Jellyfish Hunter #Nasty Patty #Doing Time #Clams #Krusty Krab Training Video #Can You Spare a Dime? #Missing Identity #Krabby Land #Wet Painters #New Student Starfish #Mid-Life Crustacean #The Camping Episode #Home Sweet Pineapple, #Band Geeks, #Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm #Ripped Pants #Sandy's Rocket #Culture Shock #MuscleBob BuffPants #Employee of the Month #Fear of a Krabby Patty #Shell of a Man #Arrgh! #Neptune's Spatula #One Krabs Trash #Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V #Karate Choppers #I'm Your Biggest Fanatic #Ripped Pants #Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy #Karate Choppers #Gary Takes a Bath #Jellyfish Hunter #The Fry Cook Games #Club SpongeBob #Plankton's Army #The Sponge Who Could Fly #Have You Seen This Snail? #The Lost Mattress #Krabs vs. Plankton #Good Neighbors #Skill Crane #The Great Snail Race #Dunces and Dragons, #Selling Out #Funny Pants #Mermaid Man & Barnacle Boy VI: The Motion Picture #Enemy In-Law #Patrick SmartPants #Karate Island #SquidBob TentaclePants #Krusty Towers #Mrs. Puff, You're Fired #Ghost Host #Wishing You Well #New Leaf #All That Glitters #Whale of a Birthday #Once Bitten #Chimps Ahoy #Bummer Vacation #Wigstruck #That's No Lady #Friend or Foe #The Original Fry Cook #Night Light #Rise and Shine #Waiting #Fungus Among Us #Spy Buddies #Boat Smarts #Good Ol' Whatshisname #New Digs #Krabs à La Mode #Roller Cowards #Bucket Sweet Bucket #Breath of Fresh Squidward #Atlantis SquarePantis #Money Talks #SpongeBob vs. The Patty Gadget #Slimy Dancing #The Krusty Sponge #Sing a Song of Patrick #Picture Day #To Love a Patty #A Flea in Her Dome #Mermaid Man vs. SpongeBob #Le Big Switch #The Donut of Shame #BlackJack #Blackened Sponge #Pest of the West #The Krusty Plate #Pat No Pay #The Inmates of Summer #To Save a Squirrel #20,000 Patties Under the Sea #The Battle of Bikini Bottom #What Ever Happened to SpongeBob? #Goo Goo Gas #The Two Faces of Squidward #SpongeHenge #Banned in Bikini Bottom #Stanley S. SquarePants #Spongicus #Suction Cup Symphony #House Fancy #Krabby Road #Penny Foolish #Nautical Novice #Not Normal #Gone #SpongeBob SquarePants vs. The Big One #A Life in a Day #Sun Bleached #Giant Squidward #No Nose Knows #Patty Caper #Plankton's Regular #Tea at the Treedome #Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy #Culture Shock #Karate Choppers #Graveyard Shift #The Algae's Always Greener #Just One Bite #No Weenies Allowed #Roller Cowards, Christmas Who? #Help Wanted #To SquarePants or Not to SquarePants #Squid's Visit #The Splinter #Slide Whistle Stooges #Boating Buddies #The Krabby Kronicle #The Slumber Party, Grooming Gary #Truth or Square #Porous Pockets #Choir Boys #Krusty Krushers #The Card #Dear Vikings #Ditchin' #Pineapple Fever #Chum Caverns #Grandpappy the Pirate #Cephalopod Lodge #Shuffleboarding #Professor Squidward #SpongeBob's Last Stand #Pet or Pests #Komputer Overload #Gullible Pants #Overbooked #No Hat for Pat #Toy Store of Doom #The Clash of Triton #Sand Castles in the Sand #Shell Shocked #Chum Bucket Supreme #Single Cell Anniversary #Tentacle-Vision #I ♥ Dancing #The Monster Who Came to Bikini Bottom #Welcome to the Bikini Bottom Triangle #The Main Drain #Trenchbillies #Sponge-Cano! #The Curse of the Hex #The Great Patty Caper #Growth Spout #Stuck in the Wringer #Someone's in the Kitchen with Sandy #The Inside Job #Greasy Buffoons #Model Sponge 91xRyemT7RL. SY445 #Boating Buddies #Porous Pockets #Choir Boys #The Splinter #Slide Whistle Stooges #Penny Foolish #Back to the Past #The Bad Guy Club for Villains #Keep Bikini Bottom Beautiful #A Pal for Gary #Yours, Mine and Mine #Kracked Krabs #A Day Without Tears #Summer Job #Krabby Road #Krusty Krushers #The Card #The Krabby Kronicle #The Slumber Party #Grooming Gary #A SquarePants Family Vacation #Patrick's Staycation #Walking the Plankton #Mooncation #Mr. Krabs Takes a Vacation #Hide and Then What Happens? #Shellback Shenanigans #Frozen Face-Off #Accidents Will Happen #The Other Patty #Drive Thru #The Hot Shot #A Friendly Game #Sentimental Sponge #Help Wanted #Employee of the Month #Pizza Delivery #Ripped Pants #MuscleBob BuffPants #Texas #Boating School #Walking Small #Ghoul Fools #The Curse of Bikini Bottom #Ghost Host #Born Again Krabs #Arrgh! #Your Shoe's Untied #Money Talks #It's a SpongeBob Christmas! #Squid Defense #The Way of the Sponge #House Sittin' for Sandy #The Krabby Patty That Ate Bikini Bottom #Squirrel Record #Extreme Spots, Face Freeze! #Demolition Doofus #Accidents Will Happen #The Other Patty #Drive Thru #The Hot Shot #A Friendly Game #Sentimental Sponge #Squidward's School for Grown-Ups #Oral Report #Sweet and Sour Squid #Restraining SpongeBob #The Googly Artiste #Buried in Time #Enchanted Tiki Dreams #Squidward in Clarinetland #Barnacle Face #Hello Bikini Bottom! #Smoothe Jazz at Bikini Bottom #Earworm, Bubble Troubles #Pet Sitter Pat #Bubble Buddy Returns #The Abrasive Side #Big Pink Loser, The Secret Box #I'm With Stupid #New Student Starfish #Patrick SmartPants #That's No Lady #Driven to Tears #The Gift of Gum #Karate Star #Big Sister Sam #Squidward's School for Grown-Ups #The Googly Artiste #Pet Sitter Pat #Greasy Buffoons #Model Sponge #Buried in Time #Enchanted Tiki Dreams #That Sinking Feeling #Karate Star #Gramma's Secret Recipe #The Cent of Money #Hide and Then What Happens? #Shellback Shenanigans #Big Sister Sam #Perfect Chemistry #SpongeBob You're Fired #Neptune's Spatula #Welcome to the Chum Bucket #The Original Fry Cook #Le Big Switch #Model Sponge #Employee of the Month #Bossy Boots #Krusty Dogs #License to Milkshake #Help Wanted #Wet Painters #Krusty Krab Training Video #Pizza Delivery #Extreme Spots #The Fry Cook Games #Karate Choppers #A Friendly Game #Jellyfishing #Demolition Doofus #Shuffleboarding #Krusty Krushers #A Life in a Day #The Hot Shot #Prehibernation Week #MuscleBob BuffPants #Jellyfish Hunter #Sailor Mouth #Pressure #The Secret Box #Bossy Boots #I'm Your Biggest Fanatic #The Curse of Bikini Bottom #The Masterpiece #Whelk Attack #Enchanted Tiki Dreams #That Sinking Feeling #The Wreck of the Mauna Loa #Gary in Love, One Coarse Meal #You Don't Know Sponge #Tunnel of Glove #New Fish in Town #Love That Squid #The Curse of Bikini Bottom #That Sinking Feeling #Karate Star #The Masterpiece #You Don't Know Sponge #InSPONGEiac #The Good Krabby Name #It Came from Goo Lagoon #Planet of the Jellyfish #Whelk Attack #Eek, an Urchin! #Don't Look Now #Super Evil Aquatic Villain Team Up is Go! #Hide and Then What Happens? #Back to the Past #The Bad Guy Club for Villains #The Play's the Thing #Rodeo Daze #The Abrasive Side #Earworm #Patrick-Man! #Mermaid Man Begins #Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy #Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy II #Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy III #Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV #Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V #Mermaid Man & Barnacle Boy VI: The Motion Picture #Mermaid Man vs SpongeBob #Jailbreak! #Plankton's Pet #Evil Spatula #Séance Shméance #Little Yellow Book #Yeti Krabs #Safe Deposit Krabs #Home Sweet Rubble #Rock Bottom, Roller Cowards #The Abrasive Side #Tunnel of Glove #Glove World R.I.P. #Are You Happy Now? #Squiditis #Bumper to Bumper #Gary's New Toy #Kenny the Cat #Home Sweet Rubble #Mermaid Man Begins #The Way of the Sponge #For Here or to Go #The Hot Shot #A Friendly Game #Pull Up a Barrel #Company Picnic #Tutor Sauce #What's Eating Patrick? #Lost in Bikini Bottom #License to Milkshake #The Executive Treatment #Sanctuary! #SpongeBob LongPants #Larry's Gym #Squid Baby #Squid Plus One #The Sewers of Bikini Bottom #Married to Money #The Fish Bowl #Patrick! The Game #Patrick-Man! #Gary's New Toy #License to Milkshake #Squid Baby #Little Yellow Book #Bumper to Bumper #Jailbreak! #Evil Spatula #Kenny the Cat #Yeti Krabs #Sharks vs. Pods #Lame and Fortune #Sandy's Nutmare #CopyBob DittoPants #Mall Girl Pearl, Sold! #Two Thumbs Down #Bulletin Board #Goodbye, Krabby Patty? #SpongeBob's Place #Krusty Katering #Food Con Castaways #Mutiny on the Krusty #Pineapple Invasion #Unreal Estate (Movies) *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie *Spongebob Squarepants: Sponge Out of Water Star Wars *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) The Amazing World of Gumball (Season 1) #The DVD #The Responsible #The Third #The Debt #The End #The Dress #The Quest #The Spoon #The Pressure #The Painting #The Laziest #The Ghost #The Mystery #The Prank #The Gi #The Kiss #The Party #The Refund #The Robot #The Picnic #The Goons #The Secret #The Sock #The Genius #The Poltergeist #The Mustache #The Date #The Club #The Wand #The Ape #The Curse #The Microwave #The Meddler #The Helmet #The Fight (Season 2) #The Remote #The Colossus #The Knights #The Fridge #The Flower #The Banana #The Phone #The Job #Halloween #The Treasure #The Apology #The Words #The Skull #The Bet #Christmas #The Watch #The Bumpkin #The Flakers #The Authority #The Virus #The Pony #The Hero #The Dream #The Sidekick #The Photo #The Tag #The Storm #The Lesson #The Game #The Limit #The Voice #The Promise #The Castle #The Boombox #The Tape #The Sweaters #The Internet #The Plan #The World #The Finale (Season 3) #The Kids #The Fan #The Coach #The Joy #The Puppy #The Recipe #The Name #The Extras #The Gripes #The Vacation #The Fraud #The Void #The Boss #The Move #The Law #The Allergy #The Mothers #The Password #The Procrastinators #The Shell #The Burden #The Bros #The Mirror #The Man #The Pizza #The Lie #The Butterfly #The Question #The Saint #The Friend #The Oracle #The Safety #The Society #The Spoiler #The Countdown #The Nobody #The Downer #The Egg #The Triangle #The Money (Season 4) #The Return #The Nemesis #The Crew #The Others #The Signature #The Check #The Pest #The Sale #The Gift #The Parking #The Routine #The Upgrade #The Comic #The Romantic #The Uploads #The Apprentice #The Hug #The Wicked #The Traitor #The Origins #The Origins Part 2 #The Girlfriend #The Advice #The Signal #The Parasite #The Love #The Awkwardness #The Nest #The Points #The Bus #The Night #The Misunderstandings #The Roots #The Blame #The Slap #The Detective #The Fury #The Compilation #The Scam #The Disaster (Part 1) (Season 5) #The Rerun (Part 2) #The Stories #The Guy #The Boredom #The Vision #The Choices #The Code #The Test #The Slid #The Loophole #The Copycats #The Potato #The Fuss #The Outside #The Vase #The Matchmaker #The Box #The Console #The Ollie #The Catfish #The Cycle #The Stars #The Grades #The Diet #The Ex #The Sorcerer #The Menu #The Uncle #The Weirdo #The Heist #The Singing #The Best #The Worst #The Deal #The Petals #The Puppets #The Nuisance #The Line #The List #The News Disney *Zootopia (2016) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav soundsblaster.zip *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *pistol-1.wav *repeat.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *trprout.wav troopervoices.zip *i00s101z.wav *i00s102z.wav *i00s103z.wav *i00s105z.wav *i00s106z.wav *i00s107z.wav *i00s108z.wav *i00s110z.wav *i00s111z.wav *i00s112z.wav *i00s113z.wav *i00s114z.wav *i00s115z.wav *i00s116z.wav *i00s117z.wav *i00s118z.wav *i00s119z.wav *i00s120z.wav troopervoices2.zip *i00s121z.wav *i00s122z.wav *i00s123z.wav *i00s124z.wav *i00s125z.wav *i00s127z.wav *i00s128z.wav *i00s129z.wav *i00s130z.wav *i00s131z.wav *i00s132z.wav *i00s202z.wav *i00s203z.awv *i00s204z.wav *i00s205z.wav *i00s206z.wav soundsforce.zip soundsforce2.zip *forcethrow01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forceprotect01.wav *forcepersuas02.wav *forcelightnin01.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcejump01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabrarmb1.wav *FastSabr.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit3.wav *sabrswg1.wav *sabrhit2.wav *sabrhit4.wav *sabrhit3.wav *sabrswg2.wav tpmsaber2.zip *Hit02.wav *Hit03.wav *sabrout1.wav *sabrswg4.wav *sabrswg7.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *SaberOn.wav *Hum 4.wav *Spin 3.wav *lasrhit1.wav *lasrhit2.wav *sthswng1.wav *sthswng3.wav *Spin 4.wav *sthswng2.wav *Spin clash.wav *Hum 5.wav *2 clash 3.wav *2 clash CK.wav *SlowSabr.wav *LSwall01.wav *Swing02.wav *Swing01.wav *Saberblk.wav *Hum 2.wav *3 clash 2.wav *double bladed twirl.wav *lasrhit3.wav *lasrhit4.wav *fx5.wav *3 clash 1.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *saberhit.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ *saberhum1.wav *saberhum5.wav *saberhup1.mp3 *saberhup2.mp3 *saberhup3.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *saberoff.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Allumages/ *saberon.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Lasers/ *LsHitSm1.wav http://www.mediacollege.com/downloads/sound-effects/star-wars/lightsaber/ *lightsaber_01.wav *lightsaber_02.mp3 *lightsaber_03.wav https://fxhome.com/sound-effects FXHome-Saber-Sounds.zip *FXHome-Saber-028.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-029.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-030.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-051.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-052.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-053.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-054.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-055.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-056.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-057.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-058.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-059.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-061.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-062.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-063.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-064.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-065.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-066.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-067.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-068.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-069.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-070.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-071.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-072.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-073.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-074.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-075.mp3 FXHome-Saber-Drone-Sounds.zip *FXHome-Saber-Drone-002.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-Drone-003.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-Drone-004.mp3 FXHome-Saber-On-Off.zip *FXHome-Saber-On-Long.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-On-Short.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 *Arabian Nights (The John Wilson Musical Theatre - Aladdin: The Musical Highlights plays in the intro) *One Jump Ahead (Brad Kane - plays when the heroes steal to eat and live and escape the guards) *Life is Great (It's A Wonderful Half Life - CatDog - plays when the heroes settle in for the night at Kermit's lonely place) *A Friend Like Me (Robin Williams - Aladdin - plays when Fozzie sings his song) *Prince Ali (Robin Williams - Aladdin - plays when the parade enters Agrabah) *A Whole New World (Brad Kane and Lea Salonga - Aladdin (1992) - plays when The Powerpuff Girls takes off into the night and when Kermit and Miss Piggy sing "A Whole New World" in Brad Kane and Lea Salonga's voices with the song playing) *I Love Money (It's A Wonderful Half Life - CatDog - plays when McLeach takes over Agrabah) *We Are In Love (Bugs and Lola Bunny - Looney Tunes - plays at the end credits) *Palpatine's Teachings (Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith) (plays when Miss Piggy decides to leave) *Anakin's Dark Deeds (Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith) (plays when Kermit grabs a light blue lightsaber, but ignites it, then joins Andrew and Stephen to fights McLeach and save Miss Piggy) *Enter Lord Vader (Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith) (plays when the heroes try to escape the guards) *General Greivous (Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith) (plays when the heroes try to escape with Conker and The Powerpuff Girls) *Battle of the Heroes (Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith) (plays when the guards ambush poor Kermit) *The Teensies (Rayman 2) (plays when Jiminy arrives, when Jiminy starts to tell the story, when the heroes meet Fozzie, when Kermit, Miss Piggy, Fozzie, The Powerpuff Girls, Stephen, the others, Grandpa Lou, Conker, and Tod introduce themselves, and when Kermit and Miss Piggy propose to each other while Fozzie says 'Well done, mate.') *10-Grogh HQ-02 (Tonic Trouble: Special Edition) (plays when McLeach, Tigger, and Mr. Snoops are in a dessert, when McLeach thinks that he has the lamp, and when McLeach tries to catch up another plan) *Jojo's World (Rocket Robot on Wheels) (plays when Mr. Snoops tries to escape, only to disappear, and when Kermit, Conker, Stephen, the others, and The Powerpuff Girls try to escape the cave) *10-Grogh HQ-01 (Tonic Trouble: Special Edition) (plays when McLeach and Tigger try to find another plan and after Mr. Snoops is gone) *02-Plain-01 (Tonic Trouble: Special Edition) (plays when the heroes decide to enjoy their meals and when the heroes go to Kermit's hidden place and Kermit and Miss Piggy fall in love, and when Kermit and Miss Piggy arrive at the Sports Place and fall in love with each other) *Big Rock (Kevin MacLeod) (plays when Kermit and Andrew try to fight Hercules, and when the heroes try to fight McLeach, who traps Miss Piggy in a hour glass, turns the Eds into statues, and transforms Courage into Slinky Dog, but turns Conker into a bat, and knocks the Powerpuff Girls out) *The Sanctuary of Rock and Lava (Rayman 2) (plays when Hercules leaves the palace, when Pumbaa and McLeach continue to have a talk, when McLeach gets another plan, and when McLeach and Tigger tease Pumbaa) *The Whale Bay Part 1 (Rayman 2) (plays when Miss Piggy and Pumbaa have a chat and when Pumbaa tries to comfort Pumbaa) *The Lava Tower (Rayman 2) (plays when Pumbaa and McLeach have a chat, when Miss Piggy and Pumbaa have a chat, and when Tod tries to comfort Miss Piggy) *03-Cave-01 (Tonic Trouble: Special Edition) (plays when McLeach and Tigger sit down to watch TV) *Pyralums (Rayman 2) (plays when McLeach and Tigger watch something on TV) *02-Plain-04 (Tonic Trouble: Special Edition) (plays when the heroes enter town and meet up with Miss Piggy) *The Precipice (Rayman 2) (plays when Kermit, Miss Piggy, Conker, and the others escape and when Kermit, Conker, The Powerpuff Girls, Stephen and the others hurry to save Emily) *Top of the World (Remix) (Rayman 2) (plays when the heroes and Mr. Nebbercracker go into the dessert) *The Cave of Bad Dreams (Rayman 2) (plays when the heroes enter the Cave of Wonders, when the heroes and the Powerpuff Girls find the magic lamp, when the heroes and the Powerpuff Girls decide to rub the lamp and release Fozzie while still trapped in the cave, when Kermit, Conker, The Powerpuff Girls, Stephen, and the others plan to get out, when Kermit, Conker, The Powerpuff Girls, Stephen and the others go to the lamp) *Whoopie World (Rocket Robot on Wheels) (plays when Fozzie introduces himself and when the heroes introduce themselves) *Pirates! Part 4 (Rayman 2) (plays when the heroes get pursued by The Gangreen Gang, when Pumbaa takes a ride on The Powerpuff Girls, and when McLeach takes over Agrabah) *Harmony (Rayman 1) (plays when Kermit, Conker, Fozzie, The Powerpuff Girls, Stephen, and the otheers arrive, when Fozzie turns Kermit into a prince and Anais into a queen and Conker into an elephant, when Kermit goes to Miss Piggy, and when the wedding is about to begin) *Clowny Island (Rocket Robot on Wheels) (plays when Miss Piggy is alone and when Kermit and tries to cheer Miss Piggy up) *Main Menu (Rayman Arena) (plays when Kermit and Miss Piggy are exercising) *Yeah! (Rayman 1) (Atari Jaguar) (plays when the battle has ended) *That's All Folks! (plays at the end of the movie) Voices: *Stephen Druschke - Stephen Squirrelsky, Cuddles, Toothy, Sniffles and Flippy *Andrew Smith - Andrew Catsmith and Russell (HTF) *Marty Grabstein - Courage the Cowardly Dog *Cathy Cavadini - Petunia *Tara Strong - Giggles *Charlie Adler - Cow, Chicken, and I.R. Baboon *Michael Dorn - I Am Weasel *Matt Hill - Ed *Samuel Vincent - Edd (Double Dee) *Tony Sampson - Eddy *Jacob Hopkins - Gumball Watterson *Ginnifer Goodwin - Officer Judy Hopps *Jason Bateman - Nick Wilde *Kyla Rae Kowalewski - Anais Watterson *Louis C.K. - Max *Eric Stonestreet - Duke *Kevin Hart - Snowball *Jenny Slate - Gidget *Carolyn Lawrence - Sandy Cheeks Transcript *(some daggers, with different glowing color lightsaber blades and being activated, dropped from the sky to block the lamp) *(we try to get the lamp, that is caught by McLeach) *Andrew: He's got the lamp! That cheater! *Stephen Squirrelsky: Why you! (pulls out and ignites his light blue lightsaber and runs at him) *Andrew Catsmith: (pulls out, but activates his lightsabers (one light blue and one green), then runs at McLeach too) You took our friends, and we'll take you! *McLeach: Well, I'm getting warmed up! *(McLeach breathes fire around us when Kermit picks up a dagger and turns it into a light blue lightsaber) *Kermit: Are you afraid to fight us yourself, you cowardly hawk? *Andrew: Yeah, are you?! *Stephen Squirrelsky: Come on! *Kermit: Fight us! *McLeach: A hawk, am I? *Andrew: Yeah. Do it. *McLeach: Perhaps you like to see how hawk like I can be! (He turns into a hawk) *Andrew: (gasps) It's a Great Hawk! *(Stephen swings his light blue lightsaber at him) *(the hawk flies around and attacks him) *(Andrew ducks while swinging his lightsabers (one light blue and one green)) *Andrew: Missed me. Ha! *(Stephen hits the hawk by the wing) *Hawk: (Darth Vader's voice) Oh! *(Dwarfs cheering) *Hawk: Stay out of this! *Grumpy: McLeach, McLeach. He's our man, if he can't do it... *Fozzie: GREAT!! *Andrew: Well done, Fozzie. *(Kermit runs to Miss Piggy) *(Hawk attacks him, causing him to lose his light blue lightsaber) *(Andrew grabs the hawk to hold him down) *Andrew: Hold still. And don't you try to attack Kermit. *(Stephen runs to get Kermit's light blue lightsaber) *Andrew: Go, Stephen. *(Hawk knocks Andrew down) *Andrew: Oof! This guy's going to be tougher than I expect. *(Stephen screams like a girl in a woman's voice from The Pink Panther) *Andrew: Stephen, hold on! *(Stephen bops the hawk in the eye) *Hawk: Oh! *(Stephen grabs Kermit's light blue lightsaber and throws it to him) *Kermit: Thanks. *(Stephen ducks) *(Kermit hurts Hawk, causing him to scream like a man) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Hang on, I'll save you, Miss Piggy! *Andrew: Never fear, Miss Piggy. I'm coming. *(Hawk picks up Andrew into the sky) *Andrew: Hey, put me down! What's happening!? *(Hawk drops him) *Andrew: Whoooooooooooooooaaaaa! *Stephen Squirrelsky: I'll catch you! *Andrew: Thanks, Stephen. *(Hawk knocks them down) *Both: Oof! Ouch! *Kermit: Miss Piggy, Hang on! *Andrew: Save her, Kermit! Trivia *As the Gang Green Gang pursue the heroes, during the One Jump Ahead song, Stephen pulls down Big Billy's pants, which seems to be funny. *When Courage pushes a barrel of the edge, it lands on the Gang Green Gang. *As Stephen falls down, Andrew catches him. *As Anais wears a long necklace and a ring of her finger, Phil grabs her and tugs at the necklace, while Gumball grabs his sister and pulls so hard that the necklace breaks apart. *As the heroes run away, they accidentally run over Snowball, who gets hurt. *On being tapped, Tantor turns, and looks, but catches Andrew, who grabs a melon, and blows a raspberry at Tantor, who jumps, but never sees Stephen grab a melon. *Anais cheekily grabs a necklace without Hamm looking. *After Conker insults the Powerpuff Girls, Stephen and the others make him apologize. *As Stephen and Kermit go up the stairs, Anais goes to touch a ruby, and touches it before Andrew, Gumball, Ed, and Edd can stop her, which she saves at last. *When the stairs turn into a slide, Kermit and Stephen slide, since a Goofy Holler can be heard from them. *Before the heroes are about to get destroyed, Stephen bites McLeach, and is sent falling along with his friends down below. *During Fozzie's talk, another Courage, who looks like Courage, appears. *Dancing to the Never Had A Friend Like Me song, Ed and Eddy think they're rich. *As Fozzie tells a lie, his nose grows long, and nearly hits Andrew, who pushes it aside. *When Anais wishes to have a palace of her own, she becomes a queen and has Gumball as her duke. *When Andrew gets a crab bitten on his tail, he gets him off, but tosses him away, then bandages his tail up, only to get teased by Ed and Eddy, who laugh. *During the Prince Ali song, Anais is put into a royal coach. *During the flying scene, The Powerpuff Girls hit Anais's crown falling off, force her to put it back on, and knock Andrew over, but end up spinning Judy round in circles and making her puke into a bag, and hit the Eds like bowling pins. *During the checkers game, Anais wins at cheating. *This is the twelfth movie spoof to continue. *Kermit the Frog will pick up a light blue lightsaber, that will have the ltsaberon01.wav, Hum 4.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout this full movie. *McLeach will pick up a red lightsaber staff, that will be red, and will have the SaberOn.wav, lightsaber_01.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, saberoff.mp3, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout this full movie. *When Conker picks up two lightsabers, one purple and the other orange, that will have the ltsaberon01.wav, SaberOn.wav, Hum 4.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, saberoff.mp3, and fx5.wav sound effects, The Gangreen Gang will take out their red lightsabers, that will have the saberon.mp3, SaberOn.wav, lightsaber_01.wav, sabrout1.wav, FXHome-Saber-On-Long.mp3, lightsaber_02.mp3, FXHome-Saber-On-Short.mp3, lightsaber_03.wav, saberhum1.wav, saberhum5.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, FXHome-Saber-Drone-002.mp3, FXHome-Saber-Drone-003.mp3, FXHome-Saber-Drone-004.mp3, saberoff.mp3, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout this full movie. *The lightsabers inside the cases that McLeach takes out of, are in different colors, some are Red, Black, Brown, Silver, Gold, White, Gray, Purple, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, and Pink. The red lightsabers carry the SaberOn.wav, saberhum1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, the black lightsabers will carry the lightsaber_02.mp3, FXHome-Saber-Drone-003.mp3, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, the brown lightsabers carry the FXHome-Saber-On-Short.mp3, Hum 2.wav, and saberoff.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie, the silver lightsabers carry the sabrout1.wav, Hum 5.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, the gold lightsabers carry the FXHome-Saber-On-Long.mp3, sabrarmb1.wav, and saberoff.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie, the white lightsabers carry the lightsaber_01.wav, Hum 5.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, the gray lightsabers carry the SaberOn.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, the purple lightsabers carry the saberon.mp3, Hum 2.wav, and saberoff.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie, the orange lightsabers carry the SaberOn.wav, FXHome-Saber-Drone-002.mp3, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, the yellow lightsabers carry the lightsaber_01.wav, FXHome-Saber-Drone-004.mp3, and fx5.wav sound effects, the light and dark green lightsabers carry the lightsaber_03.wav, saberhum5.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects, the light and dark blue lightsabers carry the ltsaberon01.wav, saberhum1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects, and the pink lightsabers carry the lightsaber_03.wav, Hum 5.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Stephen's light blue lightsaber will carry the sabrout1.wav, saberhum1.wav, and saberoff.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Andrew's two lightsabers will carry the FXHome-Saber-On-Long.mp3, SaberOn.wav, FXHome-Saber-Drone-003.mp3, FXHome-Saber-Drone-002.mp3, fx5.wav, and saberoff.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie, and since his light blue lightsaber will carry the FXHome-Saber-On-Long.mp3, FXHome-Saber-Drone-003.mp3, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, his green lightsaber will carry the SaberOn.wav, FXHome-Saber-Drone-002.mp3, and saberoff.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Toothy will grab a black lightsaber, that will carry the FXHome-Saber-On-Short.mp3, Hum 4.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. Category:Lightsaber Duels Category:Movie-Spoof Travels